


Pou-poulpe y doo

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Chocolarcadia [5]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Aimez-vous la salade de poulpe ?
Series: Chocolarcadia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279708
Comments: 2





	1. Octoplus

_Disclaimers : je vous invite à lire la bande dessinée « Zizi, chauve-souris » par Lewis Trondheim._

_Chronologie : se situe après « la théogonie des peluches »._

_Note de l’auteur : j’ai toujours chaud. Voici donc de courtes vignettes produites par un cerveau surchauffé._

—

— Toi, tu seras mon comptable.

Harlock chercha l’approbation dans les yeux charmeurs de son interlocuteur avant de se souvenir qu’il s’agissait d’un poulpe en peluche. Violet.

Une fois le pénible épisode des ours terminé (à cause d’une simple fête d’anniversaire, l’Arcadia avait échappé de peu à une invasion pelucheuse), le capitaine avait en effet rapatrié l’animal dans ses quartiers. Il n’avait jamais possédé de peluche aussi massive et toute cette affaire avait éveillé chez lui des réminiscences de doudous lapins et de chagrins consolés à coups de câlins poilus. C’était une sensation étrange, nostalgique, mais sans être triste comme la plupart de ses souvenirs pouvaient l’être. Elle avait tendance à chasser ses fantômes, s’était-il aperçu, et il avait décidé d’entretenir cette petite flamme vacillante.

En conservant le poulpe, donc. Il s’appelait Louis.

Et puis il était marrant avec tous ses tentacules.

Le céphalopode avait navigué entre différents spots (au pied du lit, sur le lit, dans le lit…) et s’était aujourd’hui échoué entre son bureau et l’armoire à alcoo… archives. Enfin, quoi qu’il en soit il était là, le regard aimant, fidèle malgré les traitements cavaliers qui lui étaient infligés (Harlock aimait bien s’en servir comme cale-pied quand il relisait des comptes-rendus, pauvre bête), et de toute évidence avide de rendre service.

— C’est très gratifiant comme poste, poursuivit Harlock. Comptable. Je peux même te nommer comptable en chef si tu te débrouilles bien. Il suffit… – Harlock fit pivoter son écran et, d’une pression des doigts, agrandit le tableau qui y était affiché – … de copier les chiffres de cette colonne-ci dans cette ligne-là, et de s’assurer que le total ici _(il pointa une case)_ est conforme à celui-là _(autre case)_.

Le capitaine se massa les tempes.

— Ensuite il faut vérifier un par un les codes bancaires, les clés de cryptage et la mise en place de l’anti-traqueur, puis virer les bonnes sommes de ce compte principal aux comptes individuels anonymisés.

Techniquement, personne ne devrait être en mesure de remonter jusqu’à l’Arcadia, soupira-t-il. La procédure mise en place par Tochiro passait par tellement de comptes-écrans qu’il se perdait lui-même.

— … et enfin… – Harlock regarda le poulpe comme un naufragé qui aperçoit une bouée de sauvetage – … il ne reste qu’à diviser le liquide ici _(il désigna un coffre métallique)_ au prorata du grade, de l’ancienneté, des missions exceptionnelles effectuées et des montants déjà versés sur les comptes.

Et _chaque_ membre d’équipage bénéficiait d’un régime _différent_ , de primes _différentes_ et devait donc recevoir une paye _différente_. C’était l’enfer.

Harlock fixa le poulpe, le tas de dossiers déjà traités (cinq), le tas de dossier restant à traiter (beaucoup trop) et se prit le front entre les mains. Il avait _horreur_ de la paperasserie administrative.

Le poulpe lui renvoya une œillade charmeuse. Harlock hésita entre se rouler en boule par terre et réclamer un câlin à la peluche ou dévaliser son armoire à alco… archives. Puis il se rappela que ladite armoire ne contenait plus grand-chose (à part des archives, justement) depuis qu’il avait vidé sa dernière bouteille de whisky andorien la semaine précédente. Il n’était hélas pas désespéré au point de se rabattre sur les bières de Ganymède frelatées qui traînaient au fond des étagères, et il réservait le brandy d’Andromède pour les situations d’urgence.

Et il ne s’agissait pas d’une situation d’urgence, se répéta-t-il. Pas encore. C’était _seulement_ de la comptabilité.

Il fit la moue, envisagea de continuer à s’avachir dans son fauteuil en attendant que ce foutu tableau administratif se remplisse tout seul, puis décida finalement de passer à l’action. Un ravitaillement efficace, c’était la clé des batailles gagnées !

Saisi d’un regain d’énergie, il se leva, installa le poulpe à la place qu’il venait de quitter, positionna avec soin les tentacules sur le bureau (un sur le clavier, un sur l’écran, un sur les dossiers… voilà), puis recula d’un pas pour admirer son œuvre. Parfait.

— J’te fais confiance, Louis, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu es un super comptable !

Au moins autant que lui-même en tout cas. Paperasse de merde. Bleurgh.

Le poulpe semblait ravi de l’opportunité : à la lueur de l’écran, ses grands yeux constellés de paillettes brillaient d’excitation. Satisfait, Harlock abandonna donc ses tâches administratives urgentes aux bons soins des tentacules poilus et se hâta vers le mess.

De la comptabilité ! grogna-t-il _in petto_. Quelle abomination ! Si encore il avait pu régler le problème en tirant dessus ! Malheureusement l’administration s’avérait imperméable aux canons lasers. Il allait devoir affronter le monstre à mains nues.

Mais avant cela, il lui fallait un remontant (fort, si possible).

Et peut-être même du chocolat, s’il arrivait à forcer l’entrée de la cambuse.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat.


	2. En avant poulpe !

— Une peluche poulpe comptable, mais c’est idiot !

Harlock avait pris l’habitude de confier le siège de son bureau au poulpe lorsqu’il s’absentait. La vision de la grosse peluche violette avachie dans des poses plus ou moins grotesques sur un écran tactique, une plastifeuille ou une tablette de données le mettait toujours de bonne humeur quand il revenait.

Bien évidemment, la manœuvre avait fini par ne plus passer inaperçue.

— Que fait ce poulpe débile à ton bureau ? avait demandé Tochiro en déboulant un après-midi au beau milieu de la passerelle.

Harlock, tiraillé entre éviter les débris d’une ancienne bataille spatiale ou foncer dans le tas, avait répondu distraitement :

— N’insulte pas Louis, c’est mon comptable.

La phrase fit le tour du bord en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « céphalopode ». Harlock avait depuis l’impression que les demandes pour avoir un entretien avec lui dans son bureau avaient _triplé_.

Pragmatique, il envisagea donc successivement 1) de confier la tâche à Louis (après tout c’était lui qu’on venait voir), 2) de planquer le poulpe dans un placard et de faire comme s’il n’existait pas (non pauvre bête, c’était trop cruel), et 3) de recevoir tous ces gens au plus vite et d’en profiter pour entretenir son aura de psychopathe sanguinaire (ce qui devrait décourager de futurs curieux, même si une bonne partie de son équipage appréhendait déjà de se retrouver face à lui – y compris quand il ne jouait pas au psychopathe et à un point que c’en était parfois vexant).

Finalement, il se dit qu’il y avait plus efficace qu’une procession dans son bureau pour faire connaissance avec un poulpe, et il attendit les heures les plus calmes de la nuit pour emmener Louis en passerelle.

Là, il prit le temps nécessaire pour accrocher avec soin la peluche à la barre à roue, le tout sous le regard interloqué de l’opérateur de quart (qui n’osa pas émettre de remarques, heureusement pour lui).

— Il y a un poulpe à la barre ! l’appela Tochiro par comlink le lendemain matin. Euh… Attends, tu fais quoi, là ?  
— La grasse mat’, répondit Harlock.

Ce qui était faux au demeurant, il s’était réveillé aux aurores comme d’habitude et il avait horreur de traîner au lit. Toutefois, son expédition de la nuit lui avait donné des envies de chocolat, et l’heure à laquelle il l’avait montée lui épargnait le risque de rencontres hostiles. Au retour de la passerelle, il avait en conséquence effectué un raid en cambuse, lequel s’était soldé par une victoire totale (à savoir, il n’avait pas croisé Masu et il avait donc tranquillement pillé les réserves).

— Tu _quoi_ ? s’étrangla Tochiro.

Harlock mordit à pleines dents dans un croissant bien en vue de l’écran du visiocom et se délecta de l’expression mi-horrifiée mi-envieuse de Tochiro. Il avait étalé de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat sur ce croissant. C’était que du bonheur.

— Petit déj’ au lit, expliqua-t-il la bouche pleine. Si tu as des questions de navigation, demande à Louis.  
— C’est un poulpe en peluche !  
— En tout cas, moi j’ai un chocolat chaud crémeux qui m’attend, répliqua Harlock. Profitez-en pour vous apprivoiser l’un l’autre.

Puis il coupa la communication.

Avec un peu de chance, songea-t-il tout en trempant son croissant dans son chocolat, la totalité des gars défileraient aujourd’hui en passerelle afin de voir « ce fameux poulpe », et plus personne ne l’embêterait avec un entretien dans son bureau.

Restait à espérer que personne n’aurait l’idée d’emmener Louis en balade (c’était _son_ poulpe, non mais ho !).

Le cas échéant, il déclencherait une inspection générale du bord en mode « psychopathe », se promit-il. Ça l’entraînerait.


	3. Turbo-poulpe

— Qui m’a volé mon poulpe ? s’emporta Harlock à l’instant même où il entrait dans le mess.

Ses pires craintes s’étaient réalisées : Louis avait disparu. Et il n’avait pas disparu _tout seul_ , c’était _une peluche_ !

Miss Masu l’accueillit avec une moue sceptique.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas encore débarrassé de cette horreur, capitaine ?

Harlock balaya la suggestion d’un geste. Non, parce que la bestiole violette était peut-être une horreur, mais c’était _son_ horreur, et puis elle était très utile comme oreiller quand il voulait faire une sieste à son bureau.

— Vous n’avez vu personne avec, ma’am ? insista-t-il.

Masu leva les yeux au plafond.

— Non capitaine, je n’ai pas vu votre poulpe, je n’ai pas quitté la cuisine aujourd’hui… J’ai du travail, moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Le reproche implicite contenu dans le « moi » n’échappa pas à Harlock, qui se retint à temps de baisser le nez sur ses bottes. Mais flûte, c’était son poulpe, et s’il s’était sorti sans encombre de sa dernière escapade en passerelle, il avait de toute évidence éveillé les convoitises… et il avait été poulpnappé dans son bureau pendant qu’Harlock briefait une expédition de ravitaillement avec les pilotes.

Et comme il ne verrouillait jamais son bureau, le coupable pouvait être _n’importe qui_.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il avait espéré glaner davantage de renseignements auprès de Masu. Le réfectoire était le point névralgique de la vie de l’équipage et la vieille cuisinière se tenait toujours très bien informée des ragots. Le capitaine plissa le front d’un air suspicieux. À moins qu’elle ne fût complice…  
En face, Masu soupira.

— Vos mimiques d’intimidation ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, capitaine. Vous le savez.

Oui, il savait. Ce n’était pas drôle, d’ailleurs. Malgré une excellente aura de psychopathe asocial meurtrier rebelle insensible, travaillée et tout, il ne parvenait jamais à obtenir ce qu’il voulait de la cuisinière (c’était souvent de l’alcool, ou alors du chocolat).

Masu soupira encore.

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire, capitaine, c’est que l’équipe qui a pris le quart en machine tout à l’heure avait « un timing serré », et que Loop leur a promis « de faire durer autant que possible ».

Ah ben voilà ! Loop faisait partie des pilotes qu’il avait briefés, et il avait effectivement posé beaucoup trop de questions pour une mission aussi simple que celle pour laquelle il venait de décoller.

Harlock remercia Masu d’un hochement de tête et ne s’attarda pas. L’équipe de quart en machine, donc. Ils allaient l’entendre.

… et ils allaient d’autant plus l’entendre que le PC sécurité était vide, s’agaça Harlock quand il arriva sur les lieux. Alors okay, les systèmes étaient automatisés et la conduite de la propulsion ne nécessitait plus d’avoir un opérateur derrière chaque manomètre comme au temps de la marine à vapeur, mais si les reports d’alarme étaient centralisés sur un seul poste de quart, ce n’était pas pour que personne ne surveille les écrans !

Bon, au moins rien ne clignotait en rouge, mais ce n’était pas une raison.

Bougon, Harlock se détourna des écrans dont il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas la signification de la moitié des paramètres. Des exclamations enjouées résonnèrent soudain à l’extérieur du PC.

Il sortit en trombe, aboutit sur la mezzanine qui surplombait les moteurs principaux et tomba nez à nez avec une horde de mécanos – beaucoup plus que ce qu’il fallait pour une équipe de quart, à vrai dire. Les plus jeunes s’écartèrent précipitamment tels des canetons affolés lorsqu’ils l’aperçurent, mais hélas, constata Harlock, la fronde émanait de vétérans. Parmi eux, le chef machine en personne, et tout comme Masu, ce dernier ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement par son aura de psychopathe asocial.

Maji avait malgré tout l’air ennuyé d’être interrompu, mais il n’avait qu’à pas voler des poulpes, zut.

Harlock transperça le cercle de mécaniciens du regard. Derrière les combinaisons de travail tachées d’huile et de graisse, il devinait des tentacules violets.

Bon, allons-y pour la conversation bizarre, songea-t-il.

— Chef, rendez-moi mon poulpe.

Deux gars ne purent se retenir de pouffer. Difficile de le leur reprocher. Comment voulez-vous entretenir une aura de psychopathe asocial correcte avec de telles phrases ?

Maji cilla, puis dévoila ses dents en un sourire carnassier avant de s’écarter pour révéler le poulpe d’un geste ample de la main.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Le malheureux animal était affublé d’un casque et d’une veste de pompier, et était harnaché de l’appareil respiratoire réglementaire pour la lutte contre les incendies. Quatre de ses tentacules étaient chaussés de bottes, les autres étaient enroulés autour d’une radio, d’un extincteur, d’une trousse de premier secours et, curieusement, d’un sandwich.

— Captain, déclara Maji, j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre nouvelle recrue a été formée en tant que rondier !

Le chef machine tapota une holocam.

— … On l’a filmé, captain, si vous voulez voir…

Le sourire de Maji s’élargit.

— … Et il a également suivi la formation élémentaire de pompier ! ajouta-t-il avec emphase.

Harlock fixa Maji d’un air interdit. Il avait envie de chouiner « mais-euh vous n’avez pas le droit de vous amuser avec mon poulpe et en plus ce n’est pas un pompier c’est mon comptable ! », mais il estima que cela ferait peut-être un peu trop puéril. Après hésitation, il se décida finalement pour un plus sobre :

— Formidable. Maintenant, rendez-le-moi.

Pourquoi avait-il soudain l’impression d’être en pleine négociation de libération d’otages ?

Le sourire carnassier de Maji s’agrandit encore.

— Formation que vous-même n’avez d’ailleurs pas suivie, capitaine.

Oh. Dis donc. Houlala.

Harlock grimaça. Oui en effet, la formation initiale de sécurité, c’était la base pour tout nouvel embarquant. Sans distinction de poste. Et il n’y avait pas de « on est sur un vaisseau pirate » qui tienne, n’importe qui pouvait un jour se retrouver face à un sinistre. Connaître les bonnes réactions dans ce cas, c’était vital.

… Mais il n’avait pas le temps, bordel !

— Je suis occupé en passerelle, grogna-t-il.

Maji fixa le poulpe sans mot dire. Oui. Bon. Okay. Message reçu. Occupé, mais avec un planning suffisamment flexible pour pouvoir y caser le sauvetage d’un poulpe.

— J’ai déjà préparé tout le matos, captain.

Ah parce que c’était prémédité, en plus ?

— … il n’y en a pas pour long, et ce sera un bon exemple pour les gars.

Oui, et c’était très mesquin de dire ça en face desdits gars parce qu’il ne pouvait plus vraiment se défiler, à présent.

Harlock fit la moue. Sorti de la navigation et des opérations tactiques, le reste du fonctionnement d’un vaisseau spatial ne l’avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Les capacités manœuvrières, offensives et défensives, d’accord, mais des broutilles comme « la formation initiale de sécurité » ? Pff.

Il secoua la tête. D’un autre côté, il était le capitaine et il ne pouvait pas se draper dans son aura de psychopathe sanguinaire tous les jours… Et puis, comme l’avait souligné Maji, c’était important de montrer le bon exemple à son équipage. Pour des tâches plus triviales que « tuer les gens par paquets de douze ». ‘fallait rester humain, après tout.

Il soupira.

— Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais après vous me rendez mon poulpe !


End file.
